The invention relates to a low-voltage multiple circuit breaker, for high current intensities, comprising a plurality of poles juxtaposed inside an insulating molded case, each pole comprising a pair of separable contacts, an arc chute, a pair of contact terminal pads connected to the separable contacts and protruding outwards from the case, and a current transformer disposed around one of the contact terminal pads and whose output is connected to a trip device common to the different poles, the contact terminal pads being connected to connecting strips designed to be connected respectively to the phases of a mains system to be protected.
The rating of a circuit breaker of this type is, for a case of a predetermined size, determined by the choice of poles, that is to say essentially by the dimensions of the copper parts associated with the pole.